Secret lovers maybe not
by dinojino
Summary: Two aqours members started dating each other, in order not to let the staff and other members they started to have their relationship underground. Are they going strong or breakup in the end?
1. chapter 1

1st Pov

Yo! Saito Shuka here! Main character for this story. Let me tell you one secret...I am in love with someone in the group. I have not told you right that I am in an anime voice actress group call Aqours? But this is not a secret since we are under media exposure every now and then.

The real secret is...I am in love with an Aqours member but she's not going to as accept me because I am younger than her and everyone sees me like a little sister. But I do not want her to see me like that but as a lover or girlfriend. But how can I confess to her knowing the result? How did I found out that I like her? I thought like my parents, older siblings I am straight. I never thought being in Aqours would make me like a girl, but every time when I see hot guys in the magazines I would still wow at their figures.

But when I'm with her, my vision changes after a year in Aqours. My eyes start to look for her appearance, when we have events but she doesn't appear due to various reasons I felt uncomfortable. I tried to pushed away all these feelings each time, and acted as energetic as possible in the public. When she's here, I feel very excited for those events. Sometimes she hug me to calm me down, I do not notice the change in my behavior until my good friend anchan told me this. "Shuka are you ok?"

"Of course I am ok!"

"Really? You look down before and after at some events, are you sure you are ok?" That was when I first knew my mood swings and I ended up telling anchan everything even who's my crush is. But what she tells me also surprise me. "Shuka...you do know both of you are like two different personalities? Your preferences also so different but what people says that unlike poles attract each other."

"Anchan you're supporting me?" Anchan supported me and pushed me to confess to her, even though I don't intend to do that but I decided to not let anchan down.

2nd Pov

Hi... I am a member of Aqours and...I am in love with a girl call Saito Shuka. But I don't intend telling her or anyone in Aqours, I'm not embarrassed or afraid the public to see me as weirdo for liking a girl. If I tell her that I like her would she accept me as who I am? To the members, everyone is a family if I date her and we ended up badly. It could affect everyone not only the members but the staff too, but also I see her as a younger sister. She is always so energetic unlike me like I need a portable charger to charge me 24 hours, I always thought why am I attracted to her. But as we hang out more, I found out that she's really cute in many ways. Sometimes I don't even see her as a sister but as a friend, those times I have the urge to confess to her but I had press the brake many times. I don't wish to see her suffer all because of what people says like they are pointing their fingers at her cursing her. I don't wish the both of us to suffer because our love.

I always felt that she is close with anchan, I can't break through their friendship. I feel that they belong together with one another but everything changes when she suddenly tells me one sentence. Can you guess who I am?

"Suwawa...I like you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shuka?"

"Is just you anchan...sigh..." Anchan saw the always energetic Shuka look like a deflated balloon no energy. "Something happened?" Shuka shook her head but Anchan knew it can't be that simple. "Something did happened right? All your gestures and your look betray you already, just spill it out Shuka."

"I did something that maybe I should not do."

"Anchan! Shuka!"

"Ainya! What's wrong?" Before Shuka can say anything a third voice interrupted her. "Have you seen suwawa?" Shuka flinched after hearing suwawa's name, anchan saw it but she continue talking to ainya instead. Shuka told no one saw and heaved a relief sigh, after ainya left to find suwawa, anchan turned her view back to shuka again. "What happened to you and suwawa?"

"Shuka don't think keeping quiet can get you anywhere, you flinched when suwawa's name is being called. Something big must have happened between both of you spilled it." Anchan have playing being detective interrogating Shuka. "Anchan playing detective on me isn't going make me tell you anything when nothing happens." Being the two youngest people in the group has it perks as being good friend of Shuka, she knew she has to use other methods to make her talk. "Seems like it too, maybe I guess wrongly?"

"Anchan?"

"What? I mean what could happened between both of you? Suwawa is the calm and quiet one in the group rarely says something while you being the most energetic one are like two different polars. Unless..."

"Unless what? Anchan stop keeping me under the suspense."

"Also stop acting like a detective you don't look like one, have you been watching too much dramas?"

"Just Conan don't try to diverge the topic, so what's with you and suwawa?"

"...Wahhhh! S-suw-wawa s-she dumped me!"

"What! Shuka don't cry first both of you are dating? I never knew that."

"No! She rejected me..."

"Then...you like osuwa? B-B-but both of you are girls right? How?" Anchan was too shocked to make anymore comments seeing Shuka cry, she knew it was something big to be able to sob so sadly. "Shuka what happened?" Shuka saw anchan being so serious, her sobbing stopped which she decided to tell anchan what happened.

Moments later

"What a jerk! I never thought suwawa is such a person!"

"Anchan you're too loud."

"Being your friend seeing you so down i also feel down. I decide to help you to talk to suwawa."

"Don't worry it would be a one to one conversation."

"Who is having one to one conversation?"

"Aikyan! Minna!"

"Good thing both of you are here, we are trying to find suwawa but we search everywhere and cannot find her." Aikyan explained the situation which both shuka and anchan didn't saw anyone coming in too.

"This is the last place we haven't checked that whether is suwawa here."

"She told ainyan she's here but we haven't seen her yet." Everyone was looking around to see where could suwawa be in the room. "anchan did you pulled any curtain when you enter the room?"

"I didn't...don't tell me..."

"Suwawa!" Everyone was surprised in many ways, shuka and anchan was surprised that suwawa may heard their conversation. While the rest of them were surprised to see suwawa there playing sif. "Why is everyone here?"

"How long have you been here playing sif? Ainyan nearly cried after unable to look for you." Shuka make a small sound which suwawa heard and turn her head towards her but immediately turned her head away to comfort ainyan.

"Why don't we proceed to have our training?" Everyone nodded their heads and left the waiting room as anchan suggest as she feels the tension between suwawa and shuka.

8 hours later

"Bye anchan!"

"Go home and rest, don't think about today!" Shuka shook her hands and had her head down while walking until she bumped onto someone.

"Shuka... we need to talk."

"Su-Suwawa!"


End file.
